


I Wanna Be Your Dog

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: Edward the Human resents Edward the Dog, Oswald decides that perhaps he has room for two pets in his citadel.





	I Wanna Be Your Dog

The happy click of  little claws against the smooth  marble floor brought a smile to Oswald’s face as he made his daily rounds about the citadel, all-too delighted to kneel down and press soft kisses all over the slobbering pup's face, accompanied by  sappy , cooing praise. "Who's the best boy? Who's my good boy?" he asked, happily squishing the dog's cheeks as the excitable animal wagged his tail, as if to answer, 'Me! I am the good boy!'.   
  
A strained, uncomfortable cough sounded behind Oswald, prompting him to stand and face the sound. It was Edward (the human). "Good morning Ed,” Oswald greeted stiffly, with a polite smile. Despite their rather emotional reunion the previous day, it had proven impossible to recapture their previous spark, at least not so soon. "I trust the accommodations are to your liking?" he asked, noting that Edward was freshly shaven. His hair, however, was still greasy, and unwashed. The long unruly strands detracted from his classic profile, Oswald thought. Edward nodded, hands stuffed into the deep pockets of his trousers as he looked down at the slobbering dog. "Is this truly what you think of me?" he huffed, staring the drooling creature in the eye with disdain.  
  
"Don't be rude,” Oswald snapped. Edward (the dog), was oblivious to his human counterpart's disdain, waddling over to put his front paws up on a pressed green pant leg, panting excitedly. "Off, off!" the tall man insisted, though he was gentle in detaching the mutt from his trousers. The clothing was old, left over from better times; Edward had been surprised to see the crisp, familiar green suit from his days as Chief of Staff laid out on the bed when Oswald provided him a room. It felt almost sacrilegious to wear it now, after everything that had happened between them since then, but it fit snugly all the same and was much cleaner than the dumpster-scented abomination Edward was wearing when he staggered into the citadel.   
  
Abandoning his efforts to bond with their new guest, Edward the dog hurried back over to Oswald, who promptly bent down once more to slip him a treat and a kiss. "My good boy~" he cooed, adjusting the studded collar around the dog's neck as the happy animal licked at his cheek. 

Edward the human watched the display with mixed emotion; Oswald seemed utterly in love with the dumb animal, and though he wouldn't breathe a word of it, he disliked that it was receiving praise in his own name, like some sort of drooling thief. He scowled at the pup, crossing his arms petulantly as Oswald strained to his feet once more. 

"Oh, don't tell me you're jealous? I'm not sure I have the time to dedicate to more than one pet" he deadpanned, unable to mask a delighted smirk.  
  
"Certainly not,” the taller man insisted, arms still firmly crossed as he looked away from his best friend. 'Former best friend', he reminded himself with a tired sigh. 

"Then why on earth must you glare at him like that?" the dictator prodded, looking up at Edward with an arched eyebrow. 

"You've sullied my  name with  that slobbering mongrel and insist upon showering it in praises that it neither understands, nor deserves,” he grumbled. 

"So, you think I ought to lavish some praise on someone who deserves it? Surely you don't mean yourself?" Oswald was both delighted and endeared by the other man's ire, closing the gap between them with a long stride. He studied Edward's facial expression, looking up into his eyes with a smirk. "You're a good boy, Edward,” he stated  with a smirk ,  blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

A flush crept over the arc of his cheekbones, delighting the shorter man. "Stop that,” he huffed insistently, licking his lips nervously. How soft and pink they were; it delighted Oswald to see him squirm. 

"Stop what, my sweet boy?" he continued, enjoying the look of discomfort on Edward's face. 

"Oswald...", he warned,  voice tapering off, brows furrowing as he attempted to keep an impassive face . 

" Is this praise better, Edward ? You seem to be appreciating it,” the small man taunted, though it was not entirely unkind; he had named the dog after Edward for a reason, after all.

Much to his horror, the former chief-of-staff was enjoying the praise far more than expected, a familiar stirring in his gut sending a deeper flush to the apples of his cheeks. "Oswald stop it...", he insisted, fist clenched tightly at his sides. 

"I think it's too late for that,” the dictator murmured as he admired the needy look of discomfort clinging to his dear friend's face. Tentatively, he slid short fingers over the smoothly shaven angle of his jaw; his nails were adorned with a shiny black polish.  
  
Perhaps in a way they both needed it, the excuse to reconnect, to reconcile their pasts. Edward did not pull away, but also said nothing, standing anxiously still as Oswald cupped his cheek with a hesitant tenderness that made his heart melt into the bottom of his ribcage. 

"You've always been my good boy,” he sighed quietly, a blush of his own gracing the speckled bridge of his nose.

An almost pained expression crossed the taller man's face, eyes screwed tightly shut as he pressed into the touch. Oswald's hand crept up into the overgrown lengths of dark hair, petting him gently. "I am not good. I killed so many people, Oswald..." he shuddered softly, voice low and tight  as he made his final protest .

"That wasn't you,” he said firmly. The penguin did not regret enlisting Strange's help to revive Edward, but bitterly wished he'd kept a closer eye on the procedure. "This was my fault, my selfishness, I couldn't..." his voice broke suddenly, a  vulnerability hanging in the air between them. "I didn't want you to die, Ed... I wasn't ready to say goodbye.” Oswald looked deeply troubled, feeling equally to blame for the tragic bombing. "I am so sorry that this happened to you... Please, Ed... Let me help.”   
  
Edward looked for a moment as though he might cry, allowing Oswald to pull him into a gentle, hesitant hug, one that grew tighter the moment they settled into each other's arms, each letting their walls crash down— if only for a moment.  "

“Help me,” Edward whispered, burying his face in Oswald's jet black hair with a stifled sob. Without another thought, the shorter man pressed a kiss to the pale skin of his neck, fingers rubbing gentle circles over each jutting knot of his spine.  
  
"Edward Nygma you are so good,” he breathed, against the soft column, taking in a ragged breath. "You are brilliant, you are strong, and I believe that you can endure.” As he spoke, Oswald took solace in his own words. "You have survived so much, you will survive this... I will  _help you_ .” He had spent so long pulling away from Oswald, now he felt as though he could collapse in his arms; he was so tired of fighting.   
  
With a firm squeeze, Oswald took the other man's hand in his own, leading him quietly up the stairs. "Somewhere more private,” he assured, allowing Edward to step in first as he pushed open his bedroom door. Though most employed at the citadel knew better than to bother Oswald unannounced, he did not want anyone witnessing their moment of shared weakness. As Edward stepped into the bedroom, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the huge dog bed at the foot of the king sized bed in the center of the room. Two collars- one spiked, one studded with sparkly rhinestones- lay on the nightstand with a black leash.  
  
"You spoil that mutt,” Edward grumbled under his breath, sounding quite jealous. 

"I could spoil you too, if you'd like,” Oswald replied, standing quite close to the taller man.

"I will  _not_ be sleeping on a glorified pillow, if that's what you're insinuating.”

A particularly vicious chuckle emanated from the dictator's chest as he moved toward the nightstand, running his fingertips over the studded leather collar with interest. Oswald closed his hand around it, turning to face Edward with a mischievous expression. 

"Now, now... Let me spoil you,” he murmured, gently pushing Edward back to sit on the end of the bed. 

"What did you have in mind, exactly?", he asked stiffly, eyeing the collar with disdain.

"You'll never know unless you wait and see,” Oswald replied critically. His next action was rather predictable from Edward's point of view; the leather was cool and heavy around his neck, buckle clinking softly as the mobster's fingers gently played against the notches, cinching the rhinestone-studded collar tight over the swell of his Adam's apple. "How lovely..." Oswald breathed, admiring his work as he gently undid two buttons on the clean white shirt.   
  
Edward could feel his ears burning, but there was an underlying sense of need, a passionate desire to hear Oswald's calm voice speak more of his praises, it was a need that swelled within him as he watched the shorter man survey him with such an expression of admiration, and what was surely lust. It did not make him uncomfortable, he realized, as Oswald clipped the leash into place almost reverently, using the taut leather to pull him close, breathing in his musky scent. "When was the last time you had a bath?" he teased, hooked nose nudging against the crux of his jaw.   
  
"I don't know,” came the other man's honest reply, however sheepish. 

"We'll start there then," Oswald said, leading Edward from the bed into the en-suite bathroom, tugging gently on the leash as he did. 

"Is this really necessary?" the tall man groused, resisting rather stubbornly, though he made no move to unfasten the bejeweled collar around his neck- the obvious solution to his complaint. 

As though in reply, the leash was unclipped, and Oswald stepped back to run the water. "Undress, my pet,” he instructed, corners of his lips twitching upward as he added a bit of soap to the warm water.   
  
Edward did so reluctantly, draping his shed clothing over the edge of the vanity stool by the opposite wall. Chewing his lower lip, his fingers paused at the waistband of his boxer-briefs, catching Oswald's eyes in the mirror as he slowly inched the elastic down the jutting bones of his hips. "You're being incredibly obvious Oswald,” he protested weakly, hesitating. 

"You're too thin,” was the mobster's excuse, having taken mental note of each rib, and the obvious notches of his spine.   
  
Sighing, Edward dropped his underwear and removed his glasses, feeling as though he could hide behind the layer of blurriness it added to his perception. Without further prompting, he slipped into the tub, sighing in relief as the warm water enveloped his lanky frame. "Good boy..." Oswald cooed softly, rolling up his sleeves before taking the heavy sponge in hand and lathering it with soap. "Edward loves when I give him baths, do you like this?" he asked softly, rubbing gentle circles over his back and down the curve of his spine. 

"Yes, actually,” the human counterpart admitted reluctantly with a soft sigh, leaning into the touch with drooping eyelids. It almost made up for the humiliation of being treated like a dog- though Oswald seemed to treat his slobbering pup like royalty, so was it really all that terrible? Perhaps he would get steak for dinner.  
  
When the sponge traveled between his thighs Edward let out a startled gasp, horrified to find that he'd become hard and Oswald had certainly noticed. "Now this isn't an issue I generally run into..." the dictator murmured, sounding incredibly confident for a man with such a horrid red blush glowing across the bridge of his nose. 

"O-Oswald..." Edward opened his mouth to apologize but found himself unable to speak as the other man suddenly stuck two fingers beneath the edge of the thick leather collar and pulled back, not only baring his throat, but also restricting the flow of blood to his head. A soft gasp managed to slip out, eyes rolling back as short, nimble fingers wrapped around his cock firmly. "Oswald-!"

"Shh... quiet now Ed, be a good boy..." he encouraged, marveling at the sight; the rise and fall of his slick, soapy chest, the quivering muscles of his thighs, long legs twitching beneath the soapy water. It was enough to cause a stirring in his tight-pressed slacks, but he ignored it for the moment, focusing instead on the flick of his wrist and the whimpering moans coming from the beautiful man beneath him. True, it was not the intimate affair he had often imagined, but it was something that he could certainly dwell on later that night when he had the time to himself.  
  
Edward's mind was swimming with pleasure, unable to dwell on any possible negatives to the situation at hand. His hips bucked forward eagerly, gasping softly as Oswald's lips met the wet skin of his neck, nibbling gently.

"You're so beautiful Ed", he whispered, speeding his strokes. It wouldn't last long, Oswald had known that when he began, but when Edward sucked his lower lip between his teeth with a desperate moan, he wished it would last forever. The tall man sunk back into the water, boneless against the cool porcelain as his release spilled over his stomach and chest, a shuddering sigh signaling the end of their game. "Good boy", Oswald whispered, dipping his hand beneath the water for a moment before pulling back.  
  
The bath continued in a surprisingly relaxed silence, Oswald washed and conditioned Edward's long hair, and opened a large fluffy towel for him when it was time to dry off. Then he was wrapped in a fancy robe and whisked to bed, the real bed, not a dog bed, and succumbed to sleep in an instant. Oswald could not help a smirk as his pet slept with his tired head snug in his lap as gentle fingers carded through his freshly washed hair. A loud snort signaled the arrival of Edward the Dog, who seemed quite disappointed that his usual spot was taken.  
  
"Sorry baby boy, my hands are full right now", Oswald cooed, watching the dog relent and curl up at the foot of the bed. As he sat against the headboard surveying his bedroom he could not help but think that perhaps he had time for a second pet after all.

[**IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
